


Issues in Italy

by Cameron (Callyfer07)



Series: The (Sun is) Shining 'verse [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Peggy Carter, BAMF Tony Stark, Gen, Italian Tony Stark, SHIELD, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callyfer07/pseuds/Cameron
Summary: What is a son to do, but to follow the call home? Tony goes on vacation shortly after the accident, while Peggy Carter holds down the fort at Shield.--Sequel to 'A Carbonell's Son'
Relationships: Clint Barton & Tony Stark, Howard Stark/Maria Stark, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Peggy Carter & Tony Stark
Series: The (Sun is) Shining 'verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713763
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	Issues in Italy

**Author's Note:**

> Took a bit longer to post than I anticipated, but here we are. Don't forget to read the previous enstallment of this universe! Hope you enjoy it!

The unexpected death of the Starks was a shock to everyone. 

Stark Industries was scrambling, thousands of employees fearing for the future of what was supposed to be their livelihoods.

Some, particularly the scientists of R&D, grieved for the mind that was lost to the world. Though, most had hated him for his neglegiance of his son and american enemies life's, there was always something charming and intriguing about the man. They were sure, Howard Stark had been the first fresh air to the scientific community and it was a shame to have lost that.

The Public Relations division loved Maria Stark. She was the golden girl of the media and easily wrapped it around her pinky finger, like it was one of her beautiful expensive necklaces and rings. With her charity works, she melted most coldest hearts and ruled over most media outlets. Her charming smiles and quiet, but insightful nature always made her unique and a leading rolemodel for many women around the globe.

It was an unspoken rule that noone talked of the Legal Department. They had their own grievances, when it came to the loss of the Starks, but they had to pull through. They were the ones to go through Howard and Maria Stark's wills and, quite frankly, they were as cautiously worded as one would have expected from two powerhouses like them. They were the ones that had the future of Stark Industries on their shoulders, but they would pull through. That's what they do.

The Board of SI was the equivalent of a war zone when the news came in. "The Stark Brat is going to be CEO, when he reaches 21?! Just because daddy dearest had him in his will, doesn't mean he can just walk in here like he owns the place, without going through the struggles we all had!" One of them argued quite heatedly.

"Actually, yes, I can." Said young man answered with a carefree huff. "I'm finishing my diplomas and will travel around the world. And when I'm 21, I'll be your boss. Take it or leave it. Do not pass go, do not collect 200. We're playing this by my rules and believe me, the company is in safe hands." Tony Stark flashed them a grin that bordered the one of a shark's. They should expect to see that one repeatedly in the future.

And so he did finish his education with some 7 PhDs. He kept the old Stark Mansion, for memories sake, but still bought himself the land of a cliffslide in Malibu and payed another good chunk of his money to let a mansion be build there. He wanted to live somewhere warm, somewhere that felt home. If it couldn't be his mother's land, then at least something in close memory.

The death of his father stung, but the assurance of one of his family members not-death, as he started calling it, soothened the hurting feeling in his heart.

In fact, now that he was done with MIT and Rhodey in the Air Force, no one would miss him if he went and traveled. Of course, he does have a few actual destinations, but nobody should suspect a thing. Time makes the heart fond, no?

\---

It wasn't just the american public that was put into a frenzie by the deaths of Howard and Maria Stark. No, behind the scenes, one might have thought that most of the gray side of the intelligence community was in an absolute state of emergency.

Director Margaret Carter-Sousa was consoled by Co-Director Nicholas Fury on how to proceed. A close friend and the recent former director of SHIELD, Howard Stark was found dead in the drivers seat of his car, killed by blunt force trauma to the head - said information coming from the people down at forensics.

But Maria Stark? No. No, she wasn't there, anywhere. SHIELDs thoughts were on a kidnapping attempt gone wrong, as noone would take the wife hostage and kill the man, who should have given the ransom. (Some Idiots thought that Mrs. Stark killed her husband. Sadly, with no evidence, they couldn't dispute that theory. Though, her dissappearence told a whole 'nother story.)

The Car Crash Cover Up Idea came from Agent Phillip Coulson and Director Fury loved the man for his unassuming, yet calculative nature. Peggy couldn't fault him for that.

All everyone knew and talked about was the car crash. 'Intoxicated, while driving' some said. 'Emotionally compromised from an earlier dispute' others said. No one thought of another cause, all just ate it up. All, but the Stark prodigy.

Mrs. Carter-Sousa denied the young man to see the crash site, but still let him go, after careful convincing on Anthony Stark's side. They had yet to recover from the shock, pulling up the car from its unfortunate position was moved to two days from then.  
She knew that her grandson wouldn't find anything new despite that, her associates searched and triple checked every crevice of the car. This was just to satisfy his need for answers, a predictable and common way of acting for people with survivors guilt. And yet..

Anthony looked and looked, seemingly trying to understand from an engineers point of view how a brand new BMW M5 was able to crash on a drive that was underneath the double digits.  
And when he found something..Margaret wasn't sure if that was Anthony Stark at that moment. 

He was looking through one of the car seats and when he found what he searched for, he tilted his head (The way his mamma did, when she was considering something) and his face put on a hint of a smile, just shy from a happy grin. (Just like Maria's, when she convinced the Jarvises, her husband, when he found time, and her son, Anthony, to a game of Monopoly.)

Peggy didn't see what he picked up from her angle, but when he looked up to her, she noticed that most of the fear in his eyes had left. Relief replaced it. Most of it did, at least. She searched his face for any other tells, but the second she didn't pick up on any, she just gave him a raised questioning eyebrow.

Tony just shook his head, still in a happy daze and walked up to her, motioning to their own car to leave. "Ducky?" His Aunt asked worriedly. "It's fine. I'm fine. Just, a lot of ideas and theories here and there... Say, I've been thinking of going on vacation. What do you think of Italy?" And that was that.

\---

Margaret supposed, her grandson was indeed in need of a vacation, away from the eyes of the public. She visited him every few days, to make sure he didn't drown his sorrows in the ways his old man did. But he seemed strangely fine. Even drew up a plan for the locations he should visit, he told her all about it. 

Christmas wasn't as bad as she thought it would go. At her observation, Tony just shrugged and replied with "Mom always tried to have all of us for christmas. It wasn't always successful, but she tried." (Peggy pointedly didn't acknowledge the hint of tears or the christmas card from overseas he hid from her. Had to be important or embarassing, she didn't want to barge in.)

At the beginning of the next month, Peggy saw Tony off to go on his travels (He didn't have to know that a SHIELD agent would always trail him, wherever he went. Though, it was surprising to hear how often her ducky shook said agent off his trail. Funny that.), she watched her organization under a stern eye. 

Howards absence stung even here, around and about the lower levels of agents. Rumour and discourse was one of the things SHIELD agents excelled in, as much as it pained Carter-Sousa to say.  
She might not go on missions anymore, but she sure as hell could still work with their analysts. 

That was the first time, when they heard of that man's name. 

It was a boringly normal mission of one Agent Clint Barton. At first. His assignement? Following a lead on the assassination of a very famous benefactor of the italian mafia.  
It should have been easy. Examine their informant's apartment, get the info, get out. Easy as that.

It wasn't.

Clint Barton arrived in Italy and was unpleasently surprised, when suddenly a shoot out, between a suspiciously perfect red headed woman and a blond local, who was hiding his face with a sunhat, happened. In the same alleyway he wanted to call his superiors in.

"Sono spaciente, but I was hoping to have a nice stroll through the city, not meet a ragno like you." The blond made a casual quip to the woman, his italian accent shining through. His words were quite the opposite to the strict tone in his voice and his steady hands that were holding a matt black gun.

"I said, I needed information, I wasn't going to kill you!" Lady Red Hair responded, practically sneering. She, too, was holding a gun, but when her eyes flickered to Clint, who had no business being there, she held out a second gun in his direction. He immedietly threw his hands up, looking as scared as he probably felt.

This was so not what Clint had signed up for.

Sunny Hat probably rolled his eyes at the behaviour of the girl, as she huffed only seconds later and sheathed her second weapon again.

At that, the Italian took out an envelope, it's emblem was very intricately designed, but Clint couldn't make it out from his vantage point. Clint wanted so badly to take out his own gun, but this wasn't his fight. No, this fight wasn't his at all. 

From the clues he got, that woman was a Black Widow and Clint could only pray to whatever gods he didn't believe in that she wouldn't shoot him. With a bit of luck even think of him as a civilian, who was just at the wrong place at the wrong time.

The blond man slowly walked forward, his hand with the gun held high and his eyes solely focused on his opponent, as he held out the envelope to her.

She gave him a wordless nod and took the envelop, unwavered of the gun in front of her eyes. Neither was he. She put away her weapon and stepped a foot into the opposit direction Clint came from, seemingly considering this confrontation as having been put to an end. She stopped at the words of her informant "It's always nice doing business with you, mio signora aracne."

She responded with a "Likewise, Antonio.", before she put hurry into her steps and dissappeared into the shadows.

Said man looked on for a while, until the moment he couldn't see her, he looked at the unfortunate soul, who had to witness that.   
He immedietly put down his weapon and righted his hat, putting on a friendly face, as he stepped closer to Clint.

"Sir, I hope you are well. I was hoping, no one would witness this dispute if I went somewhere deserted, mio caro. May I put off your worries by showing you the wonders of italian cuisine? I promise, I have been called a pleasant tour guide on numerous occasions!"

Clint couldn't believe what he was seeing. But it wasn't like he could put this invitation down, could he?

"Sure. Uh, what's your name again?" Clint answered, uncertainty bleeding into his voice.  
"Antonio Carbonell's my name!"  
"Clint Barton."

It was three days later that Agent Clint Barton called base. Far, far too late. He reported the happenings and incidents, as well as his wish for his own search for the Black Widow. He also reported on his aquaintance with one Antonio Carbonell.

"He spiked my drink. I thought only one day passed, until he dissappeared. He was gone, when I woke up and actually looked on my phone's callendar. I don't know what he did, but put him on a watch. No, scratch that, don't go near the guy. He gives me the creeps."

And it had to happen in Italy, just in time, when her grandson was on vacation there.

Margaret just hoped that Anthony was safe.

\---

(Antonio Carbonell turned the key in the lock of his mansion and walked into it leisurely.)

("Madre, I'm home.")  


**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> sono spiacente - Sorry  
> ragno - spider  
> mio caro - My dear


End file.
